And Through It All
by Pink Myth
Summary: Where would she be without them? A loss brings a gain. But is the gain strong enough to keep her away? What will they do when they find out they lost her to him? And the story begins...


**Part One**: A _very_ lovely start to a _not-so-_lovely year...

It was a chilly, breezy day at King's Cross. A kind of breeze that sent shivers down your spine. The brick columns, when standing beside them, managed to block some of the howling wind. It's thick frame shielded a not-so-thick body.

And there he stood, a little skinnier than he should be with untidy, black hair and his mother's eyes. He was holding his arms to his chest, attempting to create heat within his skin and bones. One might think he was swimming, with his shirt being much, much too big. It once belonged to his oversized cousin, Dudley, whom became worn of it and handed it down to the undersized Harry.

Now, don't feel sorry for this boy, for he is not unhappy at all. In fact, he is the happiest he's ever been over the summer holiday. Actually, it no longer is the summer holiday. Today is the first day of school! But do not be fooled, it is not an ordinary school; it is the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, the one and only: Hogwarts.

Harry grasped himself tighter as he gazed around the bustling train station for a sign of the other world. Alas, he spotted it. Well, more plural than singular! It was more like 'it' times seven! (If there is such a word.)

Seven bright, flaming red heads bobbed through the crowd. Slowly, but most surely, they made their way over to Harry. Each and every single one, carrying the same, i_den_tical smile.

The rather shorter, plumper woman spoke first. "Harry! So good to see you, dear! How was your summer?" Molly Weasley grabbed Harry in a slightly tighter hug than necessary.

Harry mumbled his reply into her cushioned chest. "What was that Harry-dear? You need to speak up over all this hub-bub!"

"I said it was fine, thanks." His hair was a bit more unruly than natural and his glasses were askew. He truly looked bamboozled.

"Harry! Good to see you, mate!" Came a rather tall, lanky boy with a long nose. He clapped his best friend on the back, knocking Harry's glasses to the ground. "Sorry bout that, Harry."

Harry placed his bent and broken glasses back upon his nose. "Good to see you too, Ron. Good to see you've grown, _some more_." Harry smiled. Ronald Weasley always seemed to be growing.

"Do you like our new jackets, Harry?"

"Business is great, Harry!"

"Where would we be without you, Harry?" With that came two identical winks for it was the two, identical twins, Fred and George.

Harry tittered at the sight of their jackets. The red, alligator skin clashed horribly with their flaming, red hair.

Harry glanced at the eldest looking one of the group, Arthur Weasley. He nodded in kind gesture to Harry and held out his bandaged hand.

Harry, before taking it into his own, looked at Arthur's hand in question. Before he could ask, "He got a little excited when the car wouldn't start. He forgot to turn it off before reaching his hand in. Burned it silly." Harry looked up from Mr. Weasley's hand to the looming figure with long hair and an earring.

Harry smiled. "Hello, Bill."

Harry released Mr. Weasley's hand. "It is a common mistake, honestly. I've fixed cars many times at the ministry."

Everyone laughed and Harry noticed a slightly higher-pitched giggle than the rest. He looked down into the twinkling eyes of Ginny Weasley. She seemed to have matured into a lady over the holiday. He felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach. Ginny smiled and Harry could never remember a time when she looked more beautiful.

Harry flushed when he caught himself staring into her eyes. He quickly looked away.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's in Egypt, the git. He's working with Richbacks, _again_. They seem to be breeding like mad!"

"Ronald! Don't call your brother a git!" Ron grimaced as his mother smacked him upside the head. Harry laughed. It felt good to be back with the gang again. But there was something missing; some_one_, to be more exact. And Harry knew just who that someone is. And the feeling that fluctuated throughout his body did nothing to ease his worries.

And so the story begins...


End file.
